


J2M+You

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Claiming, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, the most popular Alpha in the entire school, claims his mates, the Beta Jared, the Omega Misha, and You</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2M+You

Our story begins once upon a time, but then again all stories do. 

There was a boarding school, a seemingly ordinary place, except it housed Alphas and Betas and Omegas and Normals. The Alphas dormed together, except for the mated ones, as did the Betas and Omegas and Normals. Jensen was one such Alpha.

In this land it wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha to take a Beta and an Omega as mate, sometimes even going as far as taking a Normal of the kinkier sort who enjoyed the knot. Jensen hadn’t taken a mate, not yet at any rate, but he knew who he wanted. He had set his sights on the Beta Jared, the Omega Misha, and the Normal, you my dear reader. Jensen was the most popular boy at school, with everyone vying for his attention, even some of the kinkier Alphas wanted to be his bitch. 

At this school there were also a mated trio, an Alpha who had taken two Omega brothers as his own. You, my dear, were close friends with the two Omegas, Sam and Dean Winchester. Their Alpha, Castiel, never saw you as a threat as he knew his mates only had eyes for himself and each other. But Jensen didn’t know that, Jensen would get jealous whenever he would see you with them, thinking that he was going to lose you to another.

It was a normal day, you were out in the forest by the school, reading after classes when he approached you. You could tell there was something on his mind, but you had no idea what he wanted. Of course you were nervous when he approached, this was Jensen. He smiled down at you, the smile was dark, and it scared you and aroused you at the same time. He reached out his hand, pulling you to your feet and shoving you against the tree you were standing under. His hands roamed your body, mouth at your neck, whispering at you that you belong to him, that he will have you.

He kisses you hard, before grabbing your wrist and dragging you with him, back to his dorm, where he prompt kicks all his roommates out. You are shoved lightly onto the bed, too shocked to say anything. How can he want you, you wonder, looking up at him in awe. He smirks, licking his lips as he looks you up and down. There is a knock at the door, and he growls lightly, storming towards it. He smiles as he sees it is only Jared and Misha, who he asked to join him there. 

You tremble with want, these three have been the stars of all your fantasies for a long time now. Jensen tells the others to strip, which they do. You had always wondered if Jared was proportional, and you can see that yes, yes he is. The sight makes you moan softly, loud enough for Jensen to hear. He laughs, quickly undressing himself. 

Misha makes his way to the bed, sitting next to you, blushing a bit. He touches your hand, giving you a reassuring smile, before he begins to undress you. Soon you are as naked as the others are, and you can hear Jensen giving happy, approving noises. You look over to see Jared on his knees before Jensen, the Alpha’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth with obscene slurping sounds. Misha pulls you onto his lap, his hands teasing your nipples, kissing your neck sweetly. 

Jensen has his hand buried in Jared’s hair, roughly holding onto the Beta as he fucks his mouth, before yanking him off of him and ordering him to the bed. Jared comes and sits next to you, kissing the other side of your neck, hand moving to tease between your legs. Jensen prowls over to the bed, cock hard, giving you a look that tells you in no uncertain terms that you belong to him. 

He pulls you off of Misha’s lap, telling Misha and Jared to keep each other entertained while he claims you, causing arousal to spike through your body. You can hear moaning, and look back to see the two of them already intertwined on the bed, Jared’s cock buried inside of Misha’s wet hole. You whimper, having never seen a more erotic sight in your life. You are told that you will be seeing that more often, that and more. Jensen lays you down, shoving your legs apart as he settles between them. 

His cock brushes at your entrance, and you look down, thinking there is no way that is going to fit inside of you. He enters you slowly, oh so slowly, as if he is afraid you will break if he goes any faster. By the time he is fully inside of you you are moaning with want, begging him for more. He starts to fuck you, still so slow at first, almost pulling all the way out before sliding back in once more. You are panting and moaning and clawing at his back, wanting, no needing, more. He seems to understand your no verbal plea and starts fucking you harder and faster, until you can feel his knot begin to swell. 

You whimper, there is no way it’s going to fit, you aren’t designed to take something that big, but somehow, amazingly somehow, he gets it fully inside of you. You can feel yourself coming, orgasm being ripped out of you seemingly out of nowhere. You aren’t sure just how long he was inside of you, but it feels like gallons of his cum is inside of you. He pulls out gently, kissing you tenderly. You moan at the loss.

You aren’t left alone for long, as Misha is there quickly, face buried between your legs, licking and sucking and lapping up Jensen’s cum. You can hear Jared panting and moaning, and look over to see him on his knees, Jensen thrusting into him hard and fast. Jensen isn’t being as tender with Jared as he was with you, slamming into him brutally, biting down hard on Jared’s shoulder, marking him. He’s muttering filth, and you can hear Jared give a choked off scream as Jensen’s knot begins to swell inside of him, tying them together as you and Jensen so recently were. 

Misha turns your head to face him, kissing you softly as he enters you. He begins to thrust into you, cock not quite as large as Jared or Jensen’s but still impressive in size. You know as Misha is an Omega he too has a knot, and you aren’t sure if you will be able to take yet another one so soon. Misha keeps kissing you tenderly, as his thrusts come faster and faster, harder than Jensen’s were. You can feel him swell within you, screaming out as another orgasm is ripped from your body. 

You are shaking by the time Misha pulls out, body wrung out from orgasm after orgasm. And yet you know you aren’t done yet. Jensen still has to claim Misha, which leaves Jared and you. You shudder, the size of the Beta was huge. He soon joins you on the bed, kissing and caressing you. His fingers tease at your hole, gently loosening your tired, sore flesh. He enters you slowly, rocking gently inside of you, not rushing, just making it feel good. You are actually shocked when you orgasm, body shaking, pleasure coursing through your body. You can feel Jared reach his peak, hips still moving so slow and gentle as he makes love to you. You know that this orgasm had hit him by surprise by the shocked exclamation that slips from his mouth. He collapses against you, rolling the two of you so you are on top, snuggling against him as Jensen and Misha rut wildly next to you.

You aren’t sure how much time has passed, only that you are dressed once more. Jared is holding you upright, making sure you don’t collapse. You are led out of the dorms and towards the complex of apartments for mated students. When you enter the apartment, your new home, you notice your belongings are already there. You are overwhelmed, not understanding how you could get so lucky, but thanking whatever god is listening for giving you this gift. You know that while today may have been the first time you were with these beautiful men, it’s far from the last.


End file.
